1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved wear adjuster, acting in conjunction with adjusting spindle operation in a disc brake, that is usable as an alternative to a typical wear adjuster of this type.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0155518 A1 to Iraschko discloses a disc brake including a wear adjuster that is insertable into a threaded adjusting spindle and attachable to a caliper of the disc brake. Published United Kingdom Patent Application 2 332 027 A to Baumgartner discloses a disc brake including a wear adjuster of a different sort that is also insertable into a threaded adjusting spindle attachable to a caliper of the disc brake. The disclosures of both the Iraschko ('518) publication and the Baumgartner ('027) application are incorporated herein in their entireties as non-essential subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,279 to Palme et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,437 to Martins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,411 to Troester, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,985 to Ito, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,276 to Sweet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,203 to Monick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,273 to Baumgartner et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0122879 A1 to Louis et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0043175 A1 to Louis, and British Patent Specification 1 462 180 to Reeders may also be of interest.
Over-adjustment of wear-compensating adjusters, at times, can lead to rapid wear on vehicle wheel ends, as well as to high temperatures.